


Sabers Penalty Game

by AlexUzumaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Exhibitionism, Forced Masturbation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Natsu is goofy yet sadistic, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Sting makes his own bet with a certain dragon slayer from Fairy Tail, only to go horribly wrong





	Sabers Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> This based on a real chapter/episode of the series called “Fairies Penalty Game” where the losing fairy tail team had to be subservient to the winning one, andmy mind being the sick twisted little place it is, I wanted a similar scenario but Sting being the subservient one T_T this has been floating in my head for months now so hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

The heart of magnolia was always a bustling place full of lively people. As a town full of fiesty powerful wizards, it would be impossible to be anything but, and today was no exception, especially because they were just coming down off the high of the Grand Magic Games. In a major upset, the guild that placed dead last every year ended up taking taking the top spot from Sabertooth, the guild that’s won the games consecutively for the past few years. But the town was also bustling for another reason, and it had to do with the pair walking up the street. 

At the sight before them: Sting, ½ of Sabertooth's famous twin dragons, being led through the streets on his hands and knees by a long leather dog leash. The white dragon Slayer was clad in nothing but dog ears, a white jockstrap, and a vibrator with a taped on dog tail shoved deep in his ass. And the person parading him in such a demeaning state? Was none other than Fairy Tail's own dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, the very person who bested Sting in the GMG's. The extreme disbelief displayed by the citizens of magnolia was dwarfed only by Sting's own disbelief. He, a third generation dragon slayer, one the strongest wizards in the country, reduced to this humiliating state. He couldn't believe he let this happen, even more he cursed himself for placing that damned bet in the first place.

The bet he was referring to came about after Fairy Tail team B entered the game. Master Makarov declared that whichever fairy tail team emerged victorious, that team would be free to do whatever they want to the losing team for a full day. Sting was passing by on his way to the bathroom and happened to bare witness to the arrangement. The thought of having his childhood hero at his mercy was almost too much to bare he began to drool. He waited til Natsu was alone to propose a similar deal of his own, just between them, with the same rules. He proposed that whichever of their guilds lost the GMG's they'd have to be the winners slave. As Sabertooth had won the games for several consecutive years now it went without saying that he had the confidence he wouldn't lose. Especially since Natsu and the other main members of Fairy Tail had spent the past 7 years in suspended animation without any way to hone their skills. He was sure he had this win in the bag. That shit eating grin of his silently said ' _theres no way for me to lose_ ’

Boy was he wrong. What was left of his pride was shattered as he was walked through town like a dog. He saw the eyes of the people as they looked on; he could feel their stares. And it was turning him on so fucking much. He was rock hard in his revealing jockstrap; his precum was beginning to form a spot on the revealing garment and his cock stretching the fabric. He always did love to be the center of attention, and apparently this was no exception. “Natsu-San, please I can’t take much more. The vibrations are driving me fucking mad. Are we almost at our destination yet?” he whined, thinking about his sore hands and knees. “Shut up sting. You shouldn’t have been so cocky making a bet like that, so sure you’d win. What’s wrong, you don’t like having your ass out for the world to see?” He asked while retaining his usual goofy smile. Sting just looked down. “Judging from that huge hard on you’re sporting I’d say you’re enjoying being on display like this” he added. Stings face turned red like natsus flames. “But I’m not a monster. Since you’ve been such a good boy up to this point, I’ll let you in on it. We’re on my way to my house in the woods. It’s secluded so you don’t have to worry about holding back that lovely voice of yours. We should be there in a few more miles”. _MILES_?! Sting looked up in a rush. He had to walk on all fours for miles?!

By the time they reached Natsu's house, Sting was exhausted. Panting like crazy while his muscled body glistened with sweat. "See, that wasn’t so bad" Natsu chimed out. _Wasn’t so bad my ass_ , he thought. He was about to fucking keel over from exhaustion. He felt like he could drink up every drop of water on the continent. He just sat there parked on the floor as he watched Natsu trot over to his sink without a care in the world. He got a glass down from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. He deliberately turned around to make sure Sting would be able to watch him. He slowly began to drink while Sting looked on with envy. He swallowed hard. He was so thirsty he felt like his tongue was about to disintegrate. _That bastard_ , he angrily thought. _He could tell how thirsty he was and he was deliberately teasing him_ . “Ah, now that hit the spot!” He said with that goofy grin again that he wanted to rip off. “Hey Sting did you want some?” He cockily asked as he swirled the water around in the glass. His mouth was so dry he couldn’t muster any words, all he could do was nod. “Stand up” Natsu ordered. He was hesitant to do so, because that damn vibrating tail buzzing in his ass had him rock hard, but he obeyed nonetheless. He stood there pitching a tent in his jockstrap, his aching 8 inch cock barely being able to be contained. Natsu strutted over to him with the water. He was only feet away yet it felt a great distance separated him.

The thirst was driving him mad. When he finally reached him, Natsu suddenly tripped over nothing, saying "whoops” as he threw the water on Sting. The water hit the blonde dead in the face before running down his hard body. “My bad man” he said as he scratched his head, but Sting wasn’t an idiot. He saw the way he cocked his eye at him as he apologized; he had did that on purpose. He should be pissed, but at least he got the water one way or another, and he was cool now. “Lemme clean you up there, buddy” he said with a hint of seduction in his voice. The shorter male then did the unthinkable. Instead of drying him with a towel, he began to lick his body clean! Natsu put his hands on Stings shoulders as he began to lick his neck. Sting let out a soft groan. Natsu moved down his neck to his chiseled pecs, paying great attention to the blondes perky nipples. “Nng!” Sting grunted, as Natsu swirled his tongue around his right nipple before moving on to the left one. He moved downward some more til he reached the blondes rock hard abs, tracing each ridge with his tongue before dipping into his sweaty belly button. Sting felt like he was melting. Oh but Natsu wasn’t done. He crouched down as he began to suck sting off through the cloth. “Ah Natsu San!” Sting exclaimed. His cock throbbed in Natsu's mouth. He had been dripping pre cum for some time but just couldn’t make it over that final hurdle. He felt it coming, he was just about to blow. _Just a little more_. “Natsu san I’m about to-“ right as he was speaking natsu removed his mouth from his dick, leaving a shiny trail of pre from his lips.

“Why?” He moaned weakly. Natsu just replied by taking his dog lease and leading him to a ratty old reclining chair with the stuffing coming out of it. Natsu plopped down. “You wanna cum, sting?” He asked. “God yes” he quickly replied. “Then jerk off. Crouch down on your hind legs, take your dick out and jerk off” natsu demanded. “And pinch your nipples while doing it. I wanna watch you cum while kneeling in front of me”. Sting couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Hasn’t he been through enough? He couldn’t bare to masturbate in front of him, not his hero and idol. “Natsu San there’s no way I could-“ before he could finish natsu suddenly ground his bare foot on stings dick. He couldn’t help but moan. “Did you real forget the spot you’re in? You have no say in the matter” Natsu retorted. “Besides-” he paused as he began massage the blondes aching member with his foot -“can you really hold out much longer?” The pink haired salamander asked as he laid his head on his hand. Sting swallowed dryly. “I understand” he obeyed and did as he was told; he bend his knees and crouched down. “Good boy” Natsu praised him. He did as he was told: he whipped his dick out from behind the garment and began to stroke himself off with his left hand while he brought his right hand up to his nipples and began to play with them.

Sting was in disbelief; he, one of the twin dragons of sabertooth reduced to such a state: playing with himself in front of his boyhood idol. But what shocked him most was despite the humiliating position he was in, he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. In fact being watched by natsu was making him hornier. He looked up to see those endlessly deep black eyes staring him down. Their intensity made him tremble with ecstasy. It was as if they were looking right through him, into his very soul. There was so much fire behind them that they felt like they’d burn him to a crisp. He increased the speed of his strokes as he was getting close and began pinching his nipples harder . Natsu licked his lips at the glorious sight before him, and sting was absolutely entranced. He couldn’t look away, and not once did natsu take his eyes off him. He was going crazy, it felt like time had stopped and they were the only two people in the world. “Natsu san” he moaned with pure desire in his voice. Natsu leaned down, grabbed the back of stings head, and proceeded to French kissed the blonde hard, their tongues elegantly clashing against each other. Natsu pulled away leaving him panting, as if he had sucked all the air out of his lungs. He leaned over to his ear and whispered “cum for me sting. Blow your load right here, right in front of me”. Sting obeyed as he increased his stroke speed. “NATSU SAN!” Like a remote controlled bomb, came and came hard while screaming Natsus name. His hot dragon spunk shot out in long thick spurts, practically emptying his big balls. He was left bent over at his heavy release, panting with exhaustion. Natsu stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom. He came back with a town and some clothes. "Clean yourself up. You can go early" Natsu told blonde, still shaking from his release. "Eh?" Sting replied in confusion. The deal was to be the winners slave for a full 24 hours. The sun is just beginning to set. "I'm done with you. I have shit to do at my guild. It was fun, but I'm bored now. So I'm letting you off early" the salamander explained. Just as he was heading towards the door, Sting, still on his knees, grabbed Natsu's hand to prevent him from leaving. They both wondered why he did that. "What gives Sting? Lemme go" Natsu tried to shake the leashed youth off of him, but he refused to go. Sting gulped dryly. "Th-that wasn't the deal!" He yelled while averting his eyes. "The bet stated that I'd be your slave for a full day. And you have to honor that!" Sting wasn't sure why he was saying these things, and Natsu was dumbstruck for a second, then it clicked. He turned around and faced the blonde. "Ah I see what you're getting at you little perv. You don't wanna stop being my dog do early. You wanna have more fun right?" Natsu asked with a cocky grin. Sting's heart began to beat it his throat; he just shook his head. "Well far be it for me to turn away such a cute and faithful pet. If you wanna play some more then that's fine by me. But remember" he cut off while leaning down face to face with Sting; "I offered you an out" he finished in a low commanding voice.

At that Sting's cock flared back to life with anticipation of what was to come. He knew he had just blown his one chance to go home. And for some reason he didn't care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
